Fantômes du passé
by Amako-sama
Summary: [POST IronMan 3, risques de spoil] Lorsque vos pires cauchemars ressurgissent des tréfonds noirâtres de votre passé, il ne vous reste plus que la peur. La peur et le désespoir. Et lorsque la seule personne en qui vous aviez encore confiance vous trahit, il ne vous reste plus que la vengeance. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne souffrirez... presque pas.


Il était tard. Très tard. La réunion avec le SHIELD avait duré des heures et il avait encore dû batailler pour qu'on ne lui vole pas ses créations et le gouvernement n'en profite pas. Ils avaient déjà Iron Patriote, ils allaient pas en plus lui piquer le reste ?!

La villa de Malibu étant toujours en cours de reconstruction, et rappelant de toute manière trop de mauvais souvenirs à Tony et Pepper, ils avaient décidé de réintégrer la Tour STARK. Les Avengers avaient leur propre QG où ils habitaient, financé par Stark Ind. Tony et Pepper étaient donc seuls à la Tour.

L'ingénieur entra dans l'ascenseur après avoir tapé les codes d'accès et frotta machinalement son torse. L'absence du réacteur ARK était horriblement douloureuse. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'enlever. Il l'avait gardé plusieurs années et pourtant, aucune complication ne lui était venue à l'esprit. Crétin.

Le réacteur était un putain de tube de métal de quinze centimètres de profondeur et dix de diamètres, implanté dans sa poitrine. Yinsen avait dû briser ses os pour le mettre et au fil des années ses muscles s'étaient adapté à la forme. Maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus, son corps faisait une sorte de... rejet à son absence. La prothèse de plastique qu'on lui avait mit pour boucher le trou était hideuse, la plaie était rougeoyante et chaude, à la limite de l'infection et il avait le souffle d'un grand-père asthmatique. Bon dieu mais quelle connerie de l'avoir enlevé ! Tout ça pour faire plaisir à Pepper.

Il soupira et sortit de l'ascenseur lorsque le tintement familier annonça l'ouverture des portes. Il s'avança dans le couloir éclairé d'une lumière tamisée diffusée par de petites lampes au ras des murs. Avec un sourire, il apprécia d'avance le contact du corps chaud de Pepper contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme. Il avait eut si peur lorsqu'elle était tombée dans le vide !

Heureusement, Extremis l'avait sauvée. Et lui l'en avait débarrassé, avec un traitement créé par Bruce et lui.

Il était vraiment très tard, réalisa-t-il en contemplant la lune haute dans le ciel alors qu'on était au mois de juillet, où les jours étaient particulièrement longs. Il retira son tee-shirt alors qu'il était encore dans le couloir et s'appliqua à faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.

Il se figea en remarquant le raie de lumière qui dépassait de sous la porte de leur chambre, entrouverte. Il s'avança précautionneusement et jeta un coup d'œil par l'interstice. Ce qu'il vit manqua le faire vomir. Ou éclater en sanglots, il ne sut pas.

Pepper était allongée, nue sur le lit, les doigts crispés sur les draps de soie. Et au dessus d'elle, lui faisant l'amour avec passion, se trouvait un homme de haute stature, aux muscles bien développés et à la tignasse blonde ébouriffée par leurs ébats. Aldrich Killian. Alors que Pepper laissait échapper un long gémissement de plaisir et que Killian accélérait ses mouvements, Tony fit un brusque pas en arrière, manquant de trébucher. Il vacilla quelques secondes, faillit tomber puis se retourna et partit en courant, le bruit de sa course étouffé par la moquette et par les gémissements de plus en plus puissants qui s'échappaient de la chambre à coucher.

Il descendit le seul escalier de la Tour à toute vitesse, trébucha plusieurs fois et se rua dans son atelier. Avec des gestes fébriles, il enclencha le protocole d'urgence. Immédiatement, tous ses fichiers furent mis sur un serveur auxiliaire, disponible uniquement depuis la villa de Malibu avec le code le plus puissant du monde, inventé par lui-même. Il déconnecta JARVIS de la Tour, retira le processeur de la colonne centrale qui le commandait et le mit dans une sacoche. Il activa absolument toutes ses armes, même celles qui ne volaient qu'à moitié, enfila la dernière en date et fit s'envoler toutes les autres.

Il les avaient dotées d'un système de camouflage, même la plus vieille, en prévision d'une catastrophe qui aurait dû le faire changer d'endroit dans la précipitation. Et putain d'Aldrich Killian était une putain de catastrophe. Les armures disparurent de son champs de vision, il encoda la porte d'entrée de l'atelier pour que personne ne puisse y entrer et s'envola, la sacoche contenant le processeur de JARVIS dans la main.

Quand il atterrit à la villa, il ne prit même pas une seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il reconnecta le processeur de JARVIS, rangea chacune de ses armures et commença un travail colossale. Il allait encoder la totalité des circuits de la villa. Du fil du sèche-linge à sa ligne de téléphone. Et personne, personne n'entrerait plus ici si il ne le permettait pas. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en personne.

En même temps, il lança JARVIS sur une procédure pour récupérer le monopole de l'entreprise. Il démit Pepper de ses fonctions de CEO et la mit en retraite anticipée. Il vendit tout ce qui ne servait qu'à la jeune femme dans leurs possessions et retira son nom du bail de la Tour STARK et de la villa.

Mais alors qu'il contrôlait chacun des actionneurs, il tomba sur un serveur fantôme. Il pâlit dangereusement en fixant les lettres qui s'affichaient devant ses yeux.

_GOST DRIVE FOUND_

_SECTOR_16_

_File access_

* * *

Voilà donc le prologue de l'IronFrost proposé dans le sondage ! Je vais poster également le prologue de la saison 2 de "Sens of Revenge" et vous n'aurez plus qu'à voter au sondage pour décider laquelle des trois je continue après "Home Network" !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, je sais qu'une Pepper méchante n'est pas habituel mais le changement, ça a du bon, non ?

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
